The invention relates to a method of solidifying pig's bile, more particularly, to a method of solidifying pig's bile by first concentrating pig's bile, then adding a medical additive, obtained by heating pig's bones and fats at high temperatures, thereto and finally heating such a mixture at high temperatures. Bile thus solidified is useful as a medical additive.
This invention is a novel method of solidifying pig's bile. Medically, bile has been used mainly for herb medicines and it is well known that bile has a great effect in healing wounds and sickness. However, it has been difficult to extract bile as crystals and bile has been utilized in a tar state containing impurities.
Under the above circumstances, in the case where bile is used for manufacturing of drugs there have been raised various problems in handling and solidification of bile. The solution to such problems has been earnestly desired in the field concerned.